Love of My Life
by Chocolate414
Summary: Serena Vander Wooodsen was standing in a boutique trying to find the perfect lingerie for her to wear tomorrow for her and Blair's anniversary. The blond couldn't believe that it had been a full month since she and Blair had finally gotten together.
1. Life is Funny

Hello Everyone, Chocolate414 here. If anyone has read "The Ever Changing World", then here is a treat. This is the very first chapter but, I hope everyone likes it. I am also looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested, please do not hesitate to message me. I listened to all of the comments from my last fiction and I'm hoping that this next one will blow your minds. I already have big plans for this sequel and I'm hoping that everyone enjoys what I write about. You can also expect to see more of the 'parentals' in this story. I know I barely put them in the last one. I have a lot of relationships in mind. Just a few off the top of my head include- S/B (of course),B/D, B/C, V/B/S, S/N, and the big one C/N. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I will be posting more frequently this time around.

* * *

Chapter 1

Life is funny. Blair Waldorf always believed that her knight in shining armor would be a guy. Nate Archibald, the boy she'd had a relationship with for the past ten years proved to be anything but. Chuck Bass, the boy billionaire only proved that bad boys were not the way to go. It was only when Blair saw what was right beside her the entire time, that she learned that her knight wasn't a he but a she. A gorgeous blond with long tanned legs, a perfect smile, sky blue eyes, and a gentle touch that made her feel like she was on top of the world. Serena Vander Woodsen, her best friend and now lover.

It's the beginning of November and in Manhattan the weather had already shifted from hot to cold. Blair and Serena were close to approaching there one month anniversary.

It's a cool Saturday morning when Serena wakes to find her body covered in sheets and a tiny brunette that looks entirely too adorable when she's sleeping. Serena has a big smile on her face. She can't believe how great the past month has been. It wasn't too long ago that she thought that she and Blair were over for good. Serena shook her head at the thought. What happened a month ago didn't matter anymore. She and Blair were doing wonderful and she was going to make sure that nothing would change that. Serena felt Blair begin to stir.

Blair opened one eyelid and then another to Serena's award winning smile. Every time she woke up next to Serena, she felt like the luckiest person in the world. Serena was giving her a suggestive smirk and Blair couldn't help the small giggle that arose within her. They were completely naked after all. However, since there anniversary was approaching Blair broached the idea a week ago that they should abstain from sex until there anniversary. They both agreed but, both women were beginning to think that that idea may not last for long. Both women had strong sexual appetites and since they both liked to cuddle together in bed naked almost every night, the urge to have sex was starting to become an issue.

Blair shook her head and started laughing when Serena began to pout, there anniversary was only a couple of days away but they both had needs that apparently needed to be satisfied before then. Serena gave Blair a kiss on the nose and watched Blair begin to blush. Blair in return kissed Serena on her four head and began to pull away from Serena's body. If they kept this up they would be on there way to doing something that they shouldn't. Blair grabs her robe off the nightstand and puts it on. Serena is still lying on the bed but removed the sheets from her body. Blair looks Serena up and down and feels a sharp jolt go to her groin. Blair begins to walk to the bathroom.

"Can you please cover yourself? You know that I get easily turned on by just looking at you." Blair pauses at the bathroom door and then walks in. She needs a cold shower.

"I know." Serena yells back before the bathroom door closes. She snickers at herself and covers her body with the sheets.

It's thirty minutes later when Serena hears the shower is still running and Blair hasn't made her way back to bed when she begins to worry. Not caring that she's naked, Serena opens the bathroom door and steps inside. What she finds is a steam filled bathroom and no Blair. Serena turns around, thinking Blair is just taking a long shower when she hears a groan, followed by a moan, and then a light smack and rubbing. Serena looks in the shower and is irritated because there's a curtain keeping her from seeing Blair's body. For a moment she thinks somebody is in there with HER brunette when she remembers that this is Blair's room and that Blair locked the door last night before they fell asleep. Curiosity gets the best of her and Serena pulls the curtain back. She's shocked and aroused at what she's found.

Blair is huddled in the corner. Her eyes are closed and she had one hand in between her legs. The brunette is rubbing her nipples while with her other hand she's running a finger over her clit. Serena could faint at how hot Blair looks. She feels a pang of jealousy because the brunette decided to please herself instead of coming to her but that quickly clears when she sees Blair shiver and shake. With one small moan Blair says Serena's name.

"S….." Serena is more than aroused. Blair's eyes open and she's shocked and embarrassed to find her girlfriend staring at her with a dark grin.

"Serena, baby what are you doing here?" Serena doesn't answer. She rushes into the shower and gives Blair a passionate kiss on the lips. She pushes Blair in the corner and starts kissing her neck. Blair is sure that if they keep this up they're going to have sex in the shower so she tries to push Serena away. " Serena we have to st…o…p…" Serena's lips are traveling down Blair's body and when the tip of her tongue touches Blair's clit, Blair knows she's done for. Serena looks up at Blair and growls.

"This is my job Blair, the next time you think about pleasuring yourself. Think about this." Serena latches her mouth to Blair clitoris and begins to suck. Blair, already weak from her first orgasm slips to the floor, she feels another orgasm approaching. Serena hooks Blair's legs unto her shoulders allowing for her to have better control with her mouth. She continues sucking while lapping at Blair's essence at the same time. Blair comes with a shriek and they're both sure that she's awoken everyone who might be at the penthouse.

Serena's head is lying on Blair's lower belly while the brunette is trying to catch her breath. Serena looks at Blair with a cheeky grin and Blair busts out laughing.

"I'm guessing that all my shower's from now on will consist of you in them." Serena smirks and Blair thinks she looks cute. Blair begins to stand and Serena helps her up. They turn the shower off and then walk back to bed.

"For now on, your showers will consist of water, soap, and a Vander Woodsen." Serena kisses Blair on the lips.

"So I can bring Eric in whenever I want?" Serena frowns and Blair laughs at her. "Don't worry Serena, I don't even have the parts that Eric would be searching for." Serena snorts and then they both start laughing.

"I love you Blair."

"I love you too Serena."

They snuggle together on the bed and fall back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Look for chapter two, coming soon.- Chocolate414


	2. It's our Anniversary

Hey Guys, sorry for posting so late. I think your going to like this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews.

-Chocolate414

* * *

Chapter 2

Serena Vander Wooodsen was standing in a boutique trying to find the perfect lingerie for her to wear tomorrow for her and Blair's anniversary. The blond couldn't believe that it had been a full month since she and Blair had finally gotten together. She'd been shopping since school had ended a little bit over an hour ago and decided that this would be the perfect time to find something to wear for tomorrow night. Blair had to meet her mother at the airport, so Serena wanted to use her time alone wisely. Serena found two different pieces that she was sure that Blair would love. One was a two piece red negligee that was hand crafted by the store owner himself. She was assured that no one else in the world had this same item. It was a fairly simple bra and panties but what made it different was the material. The pieces were made from a shimmering silk that was fairly see through at candle light but otherwise showed no skin to other types of light. The second item was a black one piece that accentuated her curves. It was fairly ordinary, in rich people's standards; the only reason why Serena kept looking at the item was because Blair said that she LOVED anything that showed her perfect shape. She could recount plenty of times in bed when the other girl would murmur how sexy her curves made her look.

Serena had to stop the blush that was creeping up her neck. She needed to decide which outfit to wear and she needed to decide it now. She and Blair would be meeting in a couple of hours to go to dinner and Serena still had other things she needed to get for there special night. The blond kept looking at both of the items in her hands and finally decided to get the both of them.

"I'll use one tomorrow and save the other one for another night." She thought to herself.

Serena quickly paid for her new outfits and then rushed out of the store. She needed to buy chocolates, roses, champagne, and not to mention other things. She had a little less than two hours to buy everything she needed and was already pushing it. Her car came out front to pick her up but Serena covered herself up with a hood to make sure that she wasn't spotted.

"I really don't need for gossip girl to ruin my surprise." She stepped into the car and told her driver to step on it.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was sitting in the dining room watching her mother go over some new designs for her upcoming spring collection. The brunette was nervous because her mother kept giving her a look that she couldn't describe and Blair was fairly sure that she hadn't done anything wrong so, she didn't understand why she was receiving that look.

Twenty minutes later, Eleanor sent away the rest of her employees for the night and Blair was left sitting with her mother staring at her.

"While I was away in Paris, I spoke to your father. He said that the two of you have been speaking more frequently than before and that this past month you seem to be in a lighter mood. He's under the impression that you're seeing someone new." Eleanor's eyebrow rose and she gave Blair a small smirk. "He's been wondering if you and Chuck have finally gotten back together or if there is a new guy."

Blair began to blush and tried to hide it but Eleanor noticed it anyway. Blair was fairly sure that Serena was the reason for her "lighter mood" as her father called it. The last month had been total bliss and everyone, including her father seemed to notice how happy she was. She suspected that the only reason Eleanor hadn't noticed it was because she was barely home.

"You do seem to have a glow about you." Eleanor mentioned. Blair's heart began to fasten its pace. "So, are you and Chuck back together?"

"No mother. Chuck and I are not back together. Actually, right now I'm taking a break from the dating scene. I've been using the time that I have to study more and focus on college. It's actually helped me a lot this year and I haven't felt this good in a long time." Eleanor seemed surprised. She was sure that her daughter was dating someone but, she was very proud to hear that her daughter was making a move in the right direction for herself.

"Well, that's great Blair. I'm proud of everything that you've been doing. I know that I'm always out of town and the way that you take care of yourself let's me know that I can trust you." Blair couldn't help the smile that crept on her face when she heard her mother say that she was proud of her. "How has Serena been lately? I've barely seen her since the fashion show." Blair felt guilt begin to creep into her stomach. She didn't like lying to her mother about her relationship with Serena but she didn't want to disappoint her mother once again. The image of her mother crying when Harold left her for Roman would never leave her mind. She could only imagine the pain her mother went through when she found out that her husband was gay and she didn't want to hurt her again by telling her mother that her daughter was a bisexual that was in the middle of a relationship with her female best friend. She didn't know how much her mother could take.

"She's been great mother. We went through a rough patch about a month ago but it seems like our friendship is back on track and better than ever." Blair's grin grew bigger than before and Eleanor saw the light that came to her daughter's eyes at the mention of Serena.

"Well, that's wonderful dear. You should invite Serena over for brunch sometime." Eleanor kissed her daughter on the four head and started walking up stairs. "I have some more things I'd like to go over with you but, I'm still a bit tired from my flight. You and I can have breakfast tomorrow before you go to school if you like." Blair nodded before Eleanor disappeared into her room.

Rarely had any conversations with her mother left Blair in a good mood and the brunette couldn't help the cheesy grin on her face. Her cell phone began to buzz and she knew automatically who it was from the ring tone. Serena.

"Hey baby" Serena would almost melt every time Blair called her that. "I'm on my way out the door to meet you at your house." The blond could sense the good mood her girlfriend was in and was surprised since Eleanor was back in town.

"Okay bear, I'm walking into my room right now." Serena had given Blair her own nickname this past month. There were only three people that called Blair by her nickname. Those people included Harold, Eleanor, and Serena.

"Love you baby"

"Love you bear"

They both hung up the phone. Serena began to hide all of the things she bought from the various stores throughout the penthouse. She almost ran into her mother who was walking out of her room toward the closet to pick up her jacket.

"Sorry mom. I'm kind of in a rush."

"Let me guess, Blair is coming over." Serena gave Lily a crooked smile and that was all of the evidence the older blond needed. "So I'm guessing that your relationship with Blair has been coming along wonderfully." Serena nodded and blushed crimson.

"Everything has been great mom. Our anniversary is tomorrow and I want everything to be perfect. I bought some gifts for Blair and I hid them around the house so Blair wouldn't find them in my room." Lily and Serena's relationship seemed to blossom in the past month. Ever since the talk they had about Serena's feelings for Blair, they grew closer together and Serena loved it. She didn't have to hide her relationship at home. Everyone knew about her and Blair, including Bart. The older Bass would give them both a pleasant nod whenever he saw the two girls together. It wasn't much, but it was a lot more than Serena could have hoped for.

"Well that's wonderful honey. Make sure you tell Blair that I would like to speak to her sometime this week." Now that Lily saw how serious Blair and Serena's relationship had gotten, it was time for her to speak to Blair about her intentions. It was funny because Lily knew Blair almost as much as Serena did. She used to baby sit the both of them when they were children. She was sure that the conversation with Blair would be fairly brief since she already knew the brunette's intentions. She loves Serena; Lily could see it in the way Blair looked at her daughter. Still, a mother's duty was never finished and if there was any doubt to Blair's feelings then she would find out and soon. "I think its time for her and me to have the talk." Serena's eyebrows shot up and she stood stiff as a board.

"Mom, you don't meet "THE TALK" do you?" Serena was getting nervous; she didn't need her mother scaring her girl friend off. She also felt a bit awkward; her mother always had "THE TALK" with other guys she dated. This would be the first _and hopefully the last _girl her mother would have to talk to.

"Yes, Serena, I do mean that talk. You and Blair seem to be getting very serious and I need to make sure that her intentions are where they need to be." Lily saw the frightened look in her daughter's eyes and had to hold back a smile. "I'm only going to talk to the girl Serena. I'm not going to kill her." Serena nodded and began to walk back to her room. She needed to find a way to tell this to Blair.

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

Blair stepped out of the elevator into the Vander Bass home and was greeted instantly by Serena.

"Hey Bear" Serena gave Blair a light hug and a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arm protectively around Blair's waist as she started nuzzling the brunette's neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you two babe." They pulled apart from each other when they heard someone coughing behind them. There stood Chuck Bass in all of his glory. He'd recently gotten a haircut that made him look more like his father than he would care to admit. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the girls with a pointed look.

"What do you want Bass?" Serena disliked Chuck on so many levels. What he did two months ago with Dan still sat heavily in her heart and she hated the fact that she was related to him in any way.

"Why hello to you to sis." God, Serena hated when Chuck called her that. "I was just warning you that Lily and Bart are on there way down here. I wanted to warn you for an awkward situation." He smiled at Blair. Serena caught it and frowned.

"It can't be anymore awkward than what's going on right now." Serena gave Chuck a look of pure hate and proceeded to pull Blair toward her. Blair stepped over willingly to Serena but didn't notice what the blond was doing. But Chuck did.

Serena was marking her territory. Blair was hers and nobody was going to take her away from Serena again. Including him. He nodded and proceeded toward the elevator.

"It was nice seeing you Blair." He gave Blair a small smile as the elevator closed.

"You to Chuck." Blair decided to stay out of the conversation with Chuck and Serena. She knew that Serena was still angry at Chuck for what he'd done but Blair could no longer hold a grudge. After all, if Chuck hadn't saved Serena from the bar that night, who knew what, would have happened to her.

She looked Serena in the eyes and then smiled. She took her hand and pulled her to the blond's room and then closed the door. Serena still seemed pissed off but Blair was going to make a point to remedy that problem. She pulled the blond close and gave her the most passionate kiss she could muster. When they finally pulled apart, they both seemed breathless.

"What was that for?" Serena started kissing her neck.

"Just for being you." Blair looked at Serena adoringly and pulled Serena to the bed so the blond was straddling her. "I love you Serena and I'm never going to leave you for Chuck. That chapter in my life is over. All I want is you." Blair proceeded to lay gentle kissed on Serena's belly. She looked Serena in the eyes and said the best thing she could muster to put Serena's fears away. "I love you to much to leave you Serena. Leaving you would be like leaving half of me. I'm half of who I am without you." That brought tears to Serena's eyes. She proceeded to kiss the brunette on the lips.

"Why don't we just stay in, order a pizza and watch 'Breakfast in Tiffany's'? I just want to cuddle with you all night in bed." Serena proceeded to take her and Blair's clothes off. They wouldn't have sex. That was going to happen tomorrow night but they would cuddle naked in bed together. It became there nightly ritual every time they stayed in bed together.

"That sounds perfect." Those were the last words said before the two girls started kissing again.

* * *

**Good Morning Upper East Sider's,**

**My sources tell me that our royal couple has just hit there one month anniversary. Congratulations ladies. Who knew that S and B would last this long without a single fight? Queen B has never seemed happier and Queen S can't seem to take that smile off her face. Could it be those rumors are true? Is Blair Waldorf THAT GOOD IN BED? Well if the way that Serena Vander Woodsen has been glowing these past few weeks shows us any proof, I'd say they are. Can't wait to see our perfect couple this morning. Until next time.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip girl**

Serena awoke with her body clinging to Blair's. She pulled away from the brunette and reached for her phone when she noticed that her phone was vibrating.

"Who the hell could be texting me at 7 in the morning?" she whined. She noted that it was gossip girl. "Of course" she whispered. She read the message and blushed. That had to be the nicest post gossip girl had ever posted about she and Blair. She couldn't help but smile at the part that said she was glowing. She would never admit this to the brunette but Blair really was THAT GOOD in bed. It amazed her, how much stamina the shorter girl had. She would never stop unless she was sure that Serena was completely sated and exhausted.

Serena felt an arm reach around her waist and gentle kisses go up her spine.

"Good Morning baby. What are you looking at?" Blair placed her head on Serena's shoulder and proceeded to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Nothing bear, just gossip girl sending another message." She made sure not to say anything about how good Blair might be in bed.

"Oh, okay well I'm going to take a shower. You should start to get ready. School starts in less than an hour." Blair stepped out of the bed and walked into Serena's bathroom. She turned around and smirked. "Coming Dear?" Blair left the door open and then started the shower. Serena turned off her phone and sprinted into the bathroom.

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

It's 7:40 when the couple arrives at school. Blair and Serena step out of the car hand in hand and the first thing that they see is 'the girls' at the steps. Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel are looking at them with smiles on there faces. Serena kisses Blair on the cheek and they proceed to sit with the 'girls'.

"Hey S and B." Hazel and Isabelle say at the same time.

"Congratulations on your one month anniversary." Penelope says.

"Thank you ladies, I'm sorry that I have to meet with a teacher this morning before class but, I'll see you all at lunch." Blair kisses Serena on the lips and then proceeds to walk up the steps. Serena grudgingly lets her hand go and watches her as she leaves. The rest of the girls watch the two of them with wonder. Serena sits next to Hazel and proceeds to open her yogurt. She notices that everyone is staring at her when she puts the first spoonful in her mouth.

"Umm… Is there something that you guys want to ask me?" The girls start murmuring to themselves until finally Hazel asks the question they have been dying to ask since this morning.

"So…uhh... We were wondering….Well you saw the gossip girl post this morning… And... Well..." Hazel looks at Penelope and then Hazel. She finally gets the nerve to ask her question. "Is Blair Waldorf as good as everyone thinks she is in bed?" As soon as the words are said the entire courtyard outside of school goes quiet. There is a group of freshmen girls that seem to be waiting for her answer, as well as some of the boys on the lacrosse team, a few juniors, and a whole slew of seniors. Everyone seems to be waiting on Serena's answer. The blond almost spits out her yogurt.

"Well…Uh.. I... mean." Serena doesn't know what to say. Everyone is waiting in anticipation and the way most of the girls and guys on campus are looking at her, she can tell that they're jealous. They wish that they could answer that question. It's that moment when Serena smirks and gives them all an honest answer. "Yes, she's that good Hazel. She's actually better than what Gossip Girl gives her credit for."  
A complete gasp fills the courtyard and then Serena spots some of the freshmen girls begin to blush. Everyone begins pulling out there cell phones and its then when Serena begins to think that she made the wrong choice by answering that question. She does until she sees, Chuck Bass step out of his limousine with an unexplainable look on his face. He'd apparently heard everything she said. He walks up the steps toward Nathaniel completely ignoring Serena.

'The girls' are speechless. They didn't expect for Serena to actually answer the question but since she did they can't help but feel a bit of jealousy because Blair is with Serena AND NOT THEM.

* * *

It's lunch time. Blair and Serena are sitting at a table outside under a tree making out. They both knew they had a couple of minutes before everyone came outside and decided to make the most of them. Serena pulls away and starts kissing Blair's ear.

"I can't wait for tonight." Serena whispers. "I don't know how long I'd be able to take it if I couldn't make love to for another week." The blond starts kissing that spot behind Blair's ear that ALWAYS makes the brunette go weak. Serena knew that there were three spots that Blair could never say no to when Serena was horny. That was right behind Blair's ear, Blair's lower back, and kissing the inside of Blair's thighs. Blair was putty in her hands whenever she used those spots. She heard Blair moan and pulled back. It would only frustrate them both if they started something they couldn't finish.

"I love you baby" Blair whispered.

"I love you too bear." They clasped hands under the table. Thank God they stopped themselves before everyone came outside.

A group of freshman and sophomore girls walked to there table. A girl named Heidi Sinclair was the first one to speak.

"Hi Blair, I'm Heidi and this is Justine." She nodded to the blond standing next to her. "We were just wondering if you would come to our party this weekend. It's at the Mark hotel, my dad rented out the entire floor and we've given everyone else invitations but, I wanted to give you one personally." The girl and her friends were all blushing; Serena could tell that they all had crushes on Blair. Except for one brunette girl who kept looking at her and then looking at the ground. They were so adorable. Serena gave Blair a look and Blair relented.

"Okay ladies, you can expect to see me there. Tell everyone in the school. I'm sure everyone will show up then." Blair smirked and the group of girls had enormous smiles on there faces. "Oh and Heidi, meet me at the steps on Monday." The other girl seemed like she was about to faint but nodded instead. The girls' walked away as quick as they came.

"Blair that was so sweet."

"Well I guess your starting to rub off on me." Blair kissed Serena briefly on the lips just before Penelope, Hazel, and Isabelle sat down at the table. "Ladies we have a new recruit that we'll be meeting this weekend. Her name is Heidi and we'll be attending her party this weekend. If all goes well, I think we may have someone to join our circle. All the girls' nodded and began to gossip about the latest news. Serena laid her head on Blair's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." The look Blair gave her was priceless. "You're going to really love it".

* * *

School ended and everyone proceeded to go to there vehicles. Blair stood waiting with Serena for her car. They planned to meet later at Serena's house for dinner around six. Serena had a lot of things to do in order for her plan to move correctly. Serena's car came and her driver came out to open the door for her. The blond turned toward Blair and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll see you at six." Serena leaned down and kissed her again and then sat in the car. Blair's limousine came a little afterward.

Blair made a pit stop at Tiffany's to pick up Serena's anniversary gift. She'd ordered it two weeks ago and was given a call this morning that it had arrived. She opened the box to find two diamond necklaces with a charm shaped like a heard attached to each one. One had the letter B and the other had the letter S. When you put them together they fasten together and created the words "S & B". Blair was excited. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Serena was in her room preparing for her night with Blair. She'd spent a small fortune on all of the items from Blair's favorite chocolate, to her favorite flowers, to the music, and even the candles. She bought the softest, most expensive silk sheets, and even bought Blair's favorite wine. She made sure that Eric and the rest of the family members stayed out for the night. She had Eric tell Chuck what was going on. She knew the younger Bass had a soft spot for her little brother so she didn't have to worry about Chuck ruining there night. The cook was preparing lobster and told her that everything would be prepared and on the table in thirty minutes. This gave Serena just enough time to get ready. She jumped in the shower as fast as she could.

It's 5:45 when Blair steps out of the elevator into the Vander Bass penthouse. She's holding the box from Tiffany's and her mouth drops to the floor when she spots the scenery in front of her. There's jazz music playing and a small table for two in the dining room. A bottle of champagne and a box of her favorite chocolates are sitting at one seat. A man in a chef's uniform steps out from the kitchen and takes her by the hand.

"Ms. Vander Woodsen will be out in one moment. I'm just finishing your meals; I will be gone as soon as I set them on the table." With a nod, she acknowledges him and watches as he goes back into the kitchen. She's looking around the penthouse and finally spots a mob of blond hair that could only belong to one person. Serena is looking at her with a huge smile and Blair can already feel her heart beat pick up its pace by looking at Serena's wardrobe. The blond is wearing a read dress that showed her sexy curves, her back, and her feminine shoulders. The dress shows Serena's long legs and Blair can feel her center begin to throb when she sees that the blond's supple breasts are barely covered by the dress's material.

"Oh my God." It is the only thing Blair can say and Serena feels excitement run through her body by the way Blair keeps looking at her. She walks forward and notices that Blair is wearing a dress herself. A black one piece that doesn't cover the brunette's shoulders but gives her a perfect view of the other girls' legs. She has to swallow the lump in her throat. At the rate that this going. They may not make it through dinner. Serena sat opposite of Blair at the table. She couldn't contain the look of pure lust on her face. Blair looked beautiful.

The cook brought there meals out front. Serena saw how excited Blair was. Lobster was Blair's favorite dish and the brunette was more than happy.

"Thank you Alejandro, I'll be sure to tell my mother to give you an extra tip in your check next week." She dismissed the cook and watched him get on the elevator. Serena walked back to the table and began to pour champagne in each glass. She leaned over and gave Blair a kiss and then sat down. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful babe." The look of happiness on Blair's face made Serena blush. "I can't believe you did all of this. It's perfect."

"I have another surprise for you later on once we finish dinner. I think you'll like it." They started there meals and started talking about everything. There relationship, drama at school, parents, college, and even issues that prevented them from being together earlier.

"I've got something for you. Well it's kind of for both of us." Blair pulled out the Tiffany's bag and gave Serena the box. Serena's eyes seemed to sparkle when she took out the necklaces. "Both necklaces are made from diamonds and when you clasp the letters together they make the words "S & B"." Blair was nervous; she hoped Serena would like it. When she saw the smile on Serena's face, she knew the blond did.

"I love it bear. I'll wear it every day from now on."

The champagne was gone and both girls found themselves on the couch feeding each other chocolates.

"You know I never thought I would date another blond haired, blue eyed hottie. After Nate, I swore off blonds." Serena looked at Blair surprised.

"Really? Well I'm glad I was able to change your mind."

"You did more than that Serena." Blair fed Serena the last piece of chocolate and then proceeded to kiss the blond's neck. She traveled upwards until she reached her earlobe and then began to suck. Serena climbed on top of Blair and started kissing her shoulders. The brunette's hands traveled down to cup Serena's ass and to pull the blond even closer. Serena pulled away from Blair abruptly and then started to walk to the bed room.

"Can you give me two minutes; I've got something that I want to show you. I think this is the perfect time." Blair nodded and watched as her girlfriend ran into the room. Extremely horny and turned on Blair tried to get her body under control. She'd finally gotten a handle on her body when she saw Serena step out of the door with nothing on but what seemed like a pair of bra and panties. Blair's mouth dropped completely to the floor and Serena was satisfied by the look on Blair's face everything that everything that she'd done was worth it. She grabbed Blair's hands and pulled her toward the bedroom. When Blair saw everything Serena had done to the bedroom, she thought she might be dreaming. The bed had silk white sheets covering it, there were rose pedals covering the floor and leaving a trail toward the bed, there were scented candles all over the room, and the music was simply romantic. Serena gave Blair a passionate kiss on the lips and then closed and locked the door. She stood in front of the candles and watched as Blair's eyes seemed to widen. The material showed Serena naked body when covered in candle light. Blair was speech less.

"Blair I love you and I wanted tonight to be perfect. I hope you don't think this was too much." Blair had yet to speak and Serena was getting nervous.

"No Serena, this….. It's perfect!" She looked at Serena with love in her eyes and Serena felt her heart begin to melt. "You're so beautiful." Serena walked toward Blair and pulled off her bra and then the panties. She took Blair's hand and helped her take her dress off. Serena laid down on the bed and watched as Blair looked at the rose petals surrounding her, looked at her body, and then looked in her eyes.

"I love you Blair. Now come over here and make love to me." Serena smirked and Blair gave her a smile back.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Next Chapter I will start all of the drama. Nate and Vanessa will make appearances. Can't wait to see what drama they will bring. Chuck isn't done. There are some secrets that will rock our Waldsen couple. Watch for the next post.- Chocolate414


End file.
